


【九泽】0995不ok

by zxdm9



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxdm9/pseuds/zxdm9
Summary: 我知道这个题目看起来很烂阿我就烂啊题目随写手啊
Kudos: 15





	【九泽】0995不ok

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道这个题目看起来很烂  
> 阿我就烂啊题目随写手啊

完全照着EP13瞎编

我本来真的没有要玩玩具

都是九哥把手放在外面让我写个毛（没

由于后台和厕所我都写过只能委屈你们去巷子里打野炮了我很抱歉（狗头护体

Summary：磁铁tiao蛋+喷n+巷子野pao

邱锋泽早已经习惯陳零九不分场合的把一些奇怪的东西塞进他体内，哄骗他放弃原则在外面就想要。今天又是哪招？邱锋泽半靠在节目组提供的大床上，两颗，相互挤压填满了肠道，邱锋泽紧张的收紧后穴。罪魁祸首在旁边淡定的滑着手机，风轻云淡的对着人晃了晃手中的遥控器，炸了毛的猫张牙舞爪就要跳起来抢。跳蛋的软刺随着起伏的动作刮蹭着褶皱，一个撞击另一个，越进越深，让邱锋泽只得闷哼一声，趴回陳零九肩头哼哼唧唧，陳零九不着痕迹的拉了一下棉被，这人真是妖精。

「3」陳零九曲着腿顶了顶邱锋泽的腿间。

「2」邱锋泽抬起头，奶里奶气的瞪了人一眼。

「1」邱锋泽靠上栏杆床，试图让体内的跳蛋往外滑动。action。

邱锋泽哑着嗓子就开始唱歌，蹩脚的台语让陳零九快忍不住嘴角的笑意。像是吃了兴奋剂一样对动作，震的床垫都在抖动，陳零九挑了挑眉，果不其然在下一秒看见邱锋泽骤停的语句和僵硬的表情，就说会顶到。陳零九自然的接过话茬，他还没兴趣和别人分享邱锋泽沙哑色情的呻吟。

“我以为你还会继续唱下去”好给我足够的时间打开开关。语罢，拉了拉棉被，抓着栏杆调整姿势，好让两人的腿缠在一起。小腿肚隔着裤子暧昧的摩挲着，离得极近，可以清楚的看见邱锋泽的耳垂缓慢的烧红，嘴上还一刻不停的调戏。

“可以嫁过来了”是什么压寨夫人圆洞房的部分吗，陳零九心情很好的看着自家恋人无助的重复了两边台语小王子。

邱锋泽抬起棉被准备拿出那条恶趣味的蓝色内裤，陳零九趁着视野盲区，邱锋泽又无暇阻挡的时候，狠狠揉上邱锋泽的裆部，邱锋泽微张开嘴，硬生生的止住了呻吟，面色潮红的小声嘟哝：“色情狂”

“来请看”邱锋泽吁出一口气，好歹是过了第一关。

小动作被隔壁的大灰狼尽收眼底，促狭的按下开关。邱锋泽被突如其来的快感弄软了腰，幸好播出的时候会切成小窗，他迷离的表情不至于放大出现在荧幕上。后面出了水，细细密密的震动似乎挠的内壁更瘙痒了。他开始低喘起来，沙哑的嗓音断断续续的哼着，伴随马达低低的嗡声往陳零九耳朵里传。

“三原的表情管理很好欸……”邱锋泽觉得肠道火辣辣的，是高频的震动把后面干到滚烫吗，邱锋泽被自己露骨的想象刺激狠狠一颤。

看着邱锋泽一脸醉生梦死的表情，陳零九觉得腿间又硬了一分。幹，你能不能也管理下表情，这副样子是要勾死谁。遥控器又上推一档。

邱锋泽的前面也完全挺立起来，后穴更是湿滑一片，粘稠的液体一路流到腿根，浸湿了裤子又往床单上晕出水渍。两个跳蛋中间隔着一层薄膜，跳跃着推挤彼此，斗争空间的狭窄让他们死死贴住了裹上来的肉壁。在双重蹂躏下肉壁凄惨的哭泣，但这并不能引起跳蛋的同情，他们在温热的浸泡中更加活跃，甚至自顾自的翻转，残忍的碾过邱锋泽的敏感帶，然后更加用力的撞击对方。

邱锋泽把一个枕头垫到腰后，却在扬起头的时候把跳蛋顶到了最深，物什顶弄着软肉，邱锋泽脸上再次浮现出忘情的姿态来，陳零九坏心的撤去力道，看见那人下滑，再次被跳蛋欺负的瞪圆了眸子，泪水在眼眶里打转。直直往他腿上躺，陳零九举手示意休息。陳零九探进邱锋泽的裤子，抓住已经满是黏糊液体的性器套弄，邱锋泽舒服的叫起来，吓得陳零九用另一只手微掩在他口鼻处，能清晰的感受到邱锋泽粗重温热的吐息喷在他手心，他套弄的动作越发大起来，戳按着马眼。邱锋泽的眼角都是诱人的艳红，但呜咽的奶音都被陳零九的大手捂住，他难耐的伸出湿软的舌，勾起舌尖舔吻陳零九的手心，眉眼无一不在勾引为他服务的人。乳白的液体喷溅而出，邱锋泽满腿都是自己的东西。

邱锋泽侧躺下来，双腿夹着被子，试图让自己好受一点。陳零九的手覆在被子下的腰上，以几乎不可见的频率小心揉捏着，温柔的抚弄让邱锋泽又饥渴起来。双腿磨蹭着把跳蛋往身体深处送去，陳零九躺在他身后，一条腿挤进邱锋泽夹拢的双腿间，在被子下肆无忌惮的用膝盖顶弄脆弱的部位，邱锋泽白皙的手抓着床栏，放空无力的接受着身后的侵犯。陳零九看人默许了的动作，更是变本加厉的顶着胯，隔着裤子撞击邱锋泽的后穴，滚烫的性器将裤头都顶出了形状，邱锋泽舒服的摇着臀部迎合。这两颗跳蛋其实是配套的，其中装着两颗磁铁，会在肠液的润滑下相互吸引相互排斥，即使小穴过于狭窄跳蛋无法转动，磁铁也会每隔两分钟自动转向调转磁极，给使用者带来无上快感。开到了最大，震动更加剧烈的同时，里面的磁铁坏了一样不停地转，毫无规律。两颗跳蛋上的软刺，随着跳蛋的剧烈运动狠狠剐蹭着软弱的肉壁，肉壁无处可躲，只能忍受着摧残，用流不尽的淫荡液体来控诉对侵略者的不满，而侵略者们却愈发嚣张，用自己浑身的刺肆意欺负着肉壁。邱锋泽泪眼朦胧，脑袋因为承受了过多的情欲直接当机进入放空状态。

录影在这样色气的氛围中结束，已经是深夜，他们也不好赖在娱百就为了打炮。正是夜里天色最黑的时候，风凉，气氛也凉，整条街上除了这两个欲火焚身的人外，再也看不见人影，甚至连流浪猫狗都趴回了犄角旮旯。途经一个幽暗的巷口，两人几乎是默契般钻进阴暗里，邱锋泽都没站稳就被按在墙上啃咬，气息紊乱，双腿发软，他没再挣扎，软绵绵的跌进陳零九的怀抱。

“零九……”他一句完整的话还没落地，陳零九已经将他翻过来抵在了墙上，身后已经不偏不倚抵上了穴口。后入式能给予对方唯一的前戏，只有耳后的一个吻。

邱锋泽双臂撑在墙上，咬住下唇敛住所有声音，只有腰肢被陳零九把住，已经被跳蛋充分操开的后面饥渴的吞吃陳零九粗长的性器，推入的速度不快不慢，是最磨人的点。

“嗯……”呻吟从牙关中泄出，邱锋泽的脸染上红晕，即使身处黑暗，也仿佛暗处有窥伺的眼睛似的令他感到羞耻，但同时，还有一丝暴露的快感顺着脊柱一路炸裂上来。陳零九搓揉着邱锋泽的唇瓣，柔软的触感让人欲罢不能，偏偏人抿着唇，不发出一丝呻吟，陳零九已经迫不及待要看他失控的模样了。陳零九的手顺着衣摆摸进去，挑逗着那人腹部的肉，指尖划过之处都带起一阵颤栗。最后抓住邱锋泽早已高高立起的奶头，坏心的按压乳晕，不碰那坚硬的红果。“零九……拜托…摸那里……”邱锋泽用下身磨蹭着陳零九的性器，失去理智的用美色勾引人，奶音翘的高高的。

“要听锋泽叫床……最露骨色情的那种”

陳零九一下下直捣黄龙，大力冲撞之下邱锋泽的腰越来越软，腿抖得快站不住。

“嗯……零九…师傅……掐我…师傅…徒弟好痒……好想……喷出来……下面…下面也不舒服……要师傅的肉棒插进来更深……想要……”生理性的泪分外可怜地顺着邱锋泽红红的眼角往下坠。

“你知道自己有多诱人吗？刚刚在录影的时候我就想这么做了。把你铐在栏杆床上，听你叫的一声比一声高亢。在那里做，后面一定会更紧吧。”

露骨的话语打开了邱锋泽羞涩的身体，趁那张紧闭的嘴情不自禁流泻出低喘的时候，撬开唇齿，手指在温暖的口腔搅动着。邱锋泽的嘴一直保持张开，难以吞咽，他难耐的咬着陳零九的手指，最后只落得舌头被抓住玩弄的下场。

午夜时分，小巷野炮，这种事激发出的快感，过于背德，过于热辣。

陳零九坏心将那两块软肉揉捏挤压成各种形状。转着圈按压起来，两指夹住奶尖轻轻捏着，那个奶孔被轻柔的动作揉开，白色的乳汁从小孔里喷出。柱形器官强势碾压，撑开肠道里每一层褶皱，顶端狠狠撞在前列腺。邱锋泽再无暇顾及他们在打野炮的事实，仰着头浪叫。肠壁被换着角度进入，每一次都开拓到最深，肠肉被干成了鲜嫩的艳红色。

完事之后，疯的厉害的邱锋泽满身热汗，拉好衣服后顺着墙滑下，蹲在了街口。水光朦胧的眼，潮红的眼角，还有嘟起来的嘴。陳零九手无举措的安慰了半天，都没打到正点上。

“疼”

“要师傅抱抱才能起来”

“最好直接抱回家”

“哼”  
————————————————————————————

改了三次啊幹

如果運氣好可能3月還有一篇（？

齁還是看正主發糖吧  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> 别问我为什么又喷奶  
> 我就喜欢！  
> （理不直气也壮


End file.
